Labels have been constructed in the past for application to a support surface with a moisture activated adhesive. For instance, the label may take the form of a postage stamp having a moisture activated adhesive layer that secures the postage stamp to an envelope, package or like support surface. However, moisture activated adhesives may be exposed to excessive levels of humidity during storage, causing unintentional adherence to a surface or to other labels. Application of the label may require cumbersome and inconvenient moistening equipment, or potentially unsanitary contact by the user. It is also sometimes desirable to remove a label, such as a stamp, by immersing the label in water so as to dissolve the moisture activated adhesive, permitting the label to be removed from the support surface without damage to the label.
Pressure sensitive adhesives have also been used to apply a label to a support surface. Pressure sensitive adhesives are available that are superior to moisture activated adhesives in adhesive strength, shelf life and convenience. However, a pressure sensitive adhesive that securely bonds a label to a support surface is frequently difficult to remove from the support surface without damaging the label.